


【勇维R18】邪恶力量AU~，兔子维克多，pwp

by nineya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Victor, Hunter Yuuri, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rabbit Vicchan, angel yuri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 勇维OOC专列高速车，4000+，兔子维恰因为某些原因一直在哭哭哭，老司机开车心满意足~邪恶力量AU，就当作是变形怪故事的pwp番外好了【←正文都没有一撇就先番外了】。





	

亚裔除魔猎人!勇利/前任大天使!维克多，天使!尤里奥

声明：除了OOC其他全都不属于我★

背景是SPN的S03E03，幸运兔脚，如果拿到这玩意儿就会变得巨幸运，但一旦丢失就会变得超级惨并且很快翘掉的巫术~

这个的正篇部分请走lofter→ http://nineyaaa.lofter.com/

++++

“尤里奥，尤里奥，需要你……”深夜的旅馆里传来断断续续夹杂着哭声的呼唤。

“尤里奥，尤……”这声音已经持续了小半个钟头，呈现一种没完没了、无休无止、絮絮叨叨的态势，不把人叫出来不罢休，很烦人。

烦人。

非常烦人。

真的、非常、非常烦人。

最终，被烦得忍无可忍的金发小天使尤里奥终于一脚踹开了房门——

“吵死啦！！！大半夜唧唧歪歪还睡不睡觉！！！你们两个到底在搞什么鬼！！！！”

“尤里奥……！”眼角上挂着成年男子珍贵的眼泪的，是一个头上顶着副萌到变态的兔耳朵、样貌非常漂亮的白人男子。

“呜呜呜……怎么办，我变成兔子了QAQ！”

尤里奥嘴角抽搐。

维克多飞速概括了一下事情的始末：

两人接到工作要处理一个极端危险已经有百年历史的幸运兔脚，维克多心想好歹自己也是半拉天使，就算真的遭到兔脚报复再惨也不会死，因此拿到兔脚他没有带上勇利，而是决定自己独自一个人去墓地举行仪式把它消灭掉。

带着兔脚的一路都被巫术影响无比顺遂使他失去了往日的戒心，竟在最后临门一脚出了问题。

因为急着回家和勇利约会，维克多的咒语竟然天杀的念岔了行，幸运兔脚在被烧毁前，对可怜的他施下了最后的魔咒……

“呜呜，我在墓地一醒来就变成现在这样了，已经再也没法回到勇利身边了……”前任大天使维克多先生垂着泪，抖了抖头顶软软的耳朵和屁股上小小一坨尾巴，看上去真是伤心极了。

“哭什么哭，你和那个家畜在一起呆的时间太久了已经变成和他一样愚蠢的家畜了吗？”尤里奥无奈的冲天翻了个白眼，一把抓住了他头上的兔耳朵。

“啊好痛……”不知道是不是被兔子的软弱所感染，维克多又一次哭了起来。

诶，话说这耳朵热乎乎、毛茸茸的……竟然还挺可爱的……

尤里奥赶紧甩了甩头把这个可怕的念头甩掉。

“闭嘴，我现在要带你回去，不然猪猡过一会儿也要开始吵了。”不由分说提起捂着头赖在地上哭个不停维克多，不到一秒两人就回到了胜生家的房子里。

“呜呜，不，不，我已经不能回家了……啊咧？”兔子先生还没反应过来就已经被扔到了自家的床上。

“维克多！你跑到哪里去了我正到处找你……”看到恋人的瞬间，已经着急了一晚上的勇利就冲了上去。

两人双双愣住了。

先反应过来的勇利，手指不受控制的颤抖了起来：“尤里奥……这、这……”是怎么回事啊？！

为什么这里会有一个哭的满脸通红头上顶着兔子耳朵在床上翘着屁股裤子刚好露出尾椎骨还长了个兔子尾巴的人长的这么像维克多尤里奥你给我解释一下解释一下这到底是为什么！！！

金发美少年冷笑一声。

“你们两个老老实实当七天兔子，不要到处跑，等兔子怨灵发泄完繁殖本能升了天自然就好了，再见！”

“等下尤里奥……”

“闭嘴猪猡！”

碰！

门被摔上了。

勇利一脸懵逼。

他转过头看向自己明显不对劲的恋人。

“……维恰……？”

被勇利叫了名字的瞬间，维克多心里那莫名的委屈突然全部涌了上来，一直都没有停止哭泣的他变得更加、更加伤心了，他从床上蹭到勇利的身边扑进他怀里。

“勇利呜呜……我刚刚……因为……总之不小心变成兔子了，然后就好难过好难受，还不知道为什么一直没法停止哭……呜呜呜呜……”

“维恰受伤了？？哪里难受！？”勇利紧张的问到，几乎从没见过哭的这么真的维恰（平常那基本都是光打雷不下雨的干嚎撒娇…），因为疑惑过多而不知道从哪个开始只能捡个最紧要的了。

兔子先生的白皙的手指拂过自己的胸口和长着尾巴的小屁股。

“这里……还有这里……呜呜……”

“别哭别哭，我帮你看看……”勇利连忙轻声安抚着他，像抚摸小兔子一样摸着他的头，把他搂在怀里。

轻轻解开恋人被眼泪打湿的衣襟，勇利感到非常心疼。

也不知道维克多之前已经哭了多久，那双美丽的碧蓝色的眼睛已经完全红肿了起来，失去了往日惑人的神采而有些迷离，苍白的脸颊也浮现出潮红色，看上去非常可怜。

勇利一心担忧维克多是否受伤，毫无杂念的用手按压湿润的前胸，检查他肋骨的情况。

“疼吗？”

摇摇头。

“那这里疼吗？

维克多突然颤抖了一下。

“啊……”

这不是痛的声音，到像是——

勇利纳闷的低头看去。

胸前原本小小的乳头已经充血挺立起来，变成诱人的深红色……

“……维恰？”

维克多突然捉住了勇利的手。

“……勇利不要停下来，啊，还有……”

他轻轻带着勇利的手，探进在尤里奥离开后就自己退到胯骨处的长裤。

隔着薄薄的内裤，勇利的手指碰到了恋人温热柔软的臀缝间……

“好难受……勇利……帮我……”

已经明显到即使是完全没有经验的处男也无法假装看不出他需要的是什么。

再次确定维克多除了头上的兔耳朵和奇怪的尾巴外身上没有什么异常，帮正被情欲折磨着的恋人解除痛苦就成了勇利当下唯一的能为他做的事了。

更不用说那边动作极快的维恰这时已经自顾自脱光了自己还顺带扒下了勇利的裤子了……

维克多俯下身子，像是兔子清洁毛发时那样，舔舐起勇利渐渐苏醒过来的阴茎，他红润的唇吸吮包裹着膨大的头部，水汪汪的眼睛还向上偷看着勇利的表情。

他甚至在勇利没有注意到的时候将细长的、沾着自己唾液的手指探进体内，深深浅浅的抽插着，漂亮屁股上的小尾巴也随着他自己的动作在无助的抖动。

勇利只感觉自己的脑袋有点晕晕乎乎的……

这真是奇妙的场景。

勇利和维克多之间的性爱一直是缱绻温柔的，两个人虽然从事着有些疯狂的工作，但是本质上都是谨慎温和的大人，即使是偶尔发泄情绪的情况下也会顾虑着对方的感受把持分寸。虽然他们都对这样的方式非常满足，但有时候的确会因太过小心而少了几分原始的刺激感。

像这样匆忙的、怪异的、莫名其妙的性事，在他们之间从未发生过。

如今俯身在自己胯间，哭泣着用柔软的唇舌碰触着阴茎的维克多就像是欲望化身而成的恶魔，引诱勇利和他一起堕落。

简直就像梦似的。

勇利想着，将维克多的拉起来，吻上对方红润柔软的唇。

维克多回应着他的动作和他的吻，将双腿分开环绕在恋人的腰部，赤裸湿润的下体一下一下蹭着勇利已经完全硬起来的性器，他漂亮的脸上流露出发情期动物一般对性毫不掩饰的渴望。

受到影响而有些粗鲁地将维克多摁进自己怀中，勇利啃噬着他雪白的肌肤。从耳畔到脖颈，唇下的动脉清晰的跳动让勇利感到异常安心和满足。

即使深知人类留下的吻痕在几分钟内就会消失，勇利仍然契而不舍的试图给维克多的身上印上自己的痕迹。

在勇利的耳边发出重而充满诱惑的喘息声，迫不及待的维克多有些埋怨似的，将头藏进勇利的颈窝轻轻催促道，“快点进来……我等不及了……”

Wow, amazing……

勇利有点被吓到，或者说惊喜，他的脸在听到维克多的请求时整个都红了起来。

趁着恋人晃神的空档，已经对缓慢的节奏忍无可忍，欲求不满的兔子先生带着勇利翻了个身，爬到了他的身上。

“换我来？”维克多唇齿间发出低低的喃语，诱惑湿润的碧蓝双目定定的注视着勇利。

被诱惑的勇利不自觉的点了头。

他看着自己拥有纤细腰身的年长恋人大开着双腿坐在了自己的肚子上，头上一对毛茸茸的兔耳朵似乎正因为兴奋而竖的高高的。

真的好可爱……

维克多一手绕道身后扶着勇利勃起的阴茎，另一只手勉力支撑着身体，兔子尾巴下面藏着的害羞的小洞现在正异常贪婪的将硕大的性器一点点吞入体内。

这一切都清晰的映在了勇利的眼底。

天哪……

即使是勇利最隐秘的性幻想里也没有出现过这样的场景。

维克多被汗水和泪水弄湿的漂亮脸蛋上，在身体终于坐到底部时竟然浮现出得意的笑容。

“嗯……勇利在里面了……”像是想要奖赏似的，维克多微微张开了嘴唇，只是稍稍停顿了下就开始慢慢晃动起腰部。

体内的阴茎进入的非常深、稍稍移动就会蹭过最舒服的地方，他开启的嘴唇中断断续续吐出了柔软的呻吟声。

“嗯……勇利……嗯……”

手指抚摸着身下男人偷偷藏着些小赘肉的可爱身体，维克多兔吃饱喝足一般满意的眯起了眼睛。

因为体力远不如勇利，比起出力又更喜欢被照顾的舒舒服服的，感情上主动的维克多其实很少作为性事上的主导，随着腰部摆动的速度渐渐加快，上位给他带来了一些身体上的负担，可是却又比常规的性爱更新鲜有趣，他兴奋的将头高高扬起露出精致的喉结，皱着秀丽的眉头，享受着体内激荡的快感，渐渐失去力气而发软的腰仅仅依靠着勇利双手的支撑而摇摇欲坠。

快感不紧不慢的积攒着，维克多想要加快速度但力量却有所不济，明明是为了更快达到高潮而采取主动，照这样下去却反而更加让人着急了。

他气喘吁吁的停了下来，耍赖似的将手搭在恋人的肩膀上，软乎乎的趴在勇利胸前。

“……换勇利来……”

不知道是不是诚心在坏心眼的等待着维克多主动投降的时刻，一直被动配合着他的动作勇利突然用力向上大力顶弄起来。

维克多发出惊呼，和刚刚温柔的磨蹭不同，前列腺突然被从下到上重重的撞击让他产生了快要失禁的错觉，红润的嘴唇也忘记合上，不可控制的流出了亮晶晶的液体。

心跳和呼吸与对方的纠缠在一起，好像下一秒就会死去那样享受着一波一波可怕的快感，变成兔子之后一直陷在性饥渴而极度敏感的身体其实早已经不能承受太多攻击了，原本就已经临近高潮的维克多在暴风雨一般的进攻下又一次哭出了声音。

“呜呜……要到了……呜……要到了……”

眼角流下眼泪，双肘撑在勇利头的两侧，维克多被夹在两人身体间阴茎无人碰触就擅自吐出粘稠的精液射在了他们的肚子上。

突然迎来的高潮让兔子先生整个人陷入了失神的状态，整个人颤抖着瘫软下来。

“维恰，维恰……”勇利抚摸着恋人的后背轻声安慰他，就着身体相连的姿势小心将维克多放到床上仰面躺好，为了减轻体力消耗而仅仅抬起维克多的腰，待恋人稍稍找回节奏顺过气，勇利就又动了起来。

明明已经达到高潮却被持续的碾压着前列腺，刚刚射精还在不应期中尚且无法勃起。维克多被自己最爱的男孩困在欲望的旋窝中，高潮似乎被无限的延长了，舒服的感觉过多的累加几乎成为折磨。

“啊啊、啊啊……”

兔子先生感到有些害怕，握着勇利胳膊的手渐渐收紧，他无意识的挣扎着，似乎想要逃脱但又更像是在迎合恋人的动作。虽然不停的摇着头想要拒绝可怕的快感，但美丽的俄罗斯男人却无论如何也不肯对说出一个“不”字。

如果说了勇利一定会停下……

所以不可以拒绝他……

射过一次的阴茎在恋人持之以恒不间断的刺激下再次颤颤巍巍的站了起来，扭动着纤细的腰，兔子敏感短小的尾巴在尾骨处拼命的摇动着。

“勇利、勇利，摸摸我……”

脸色通红的年轻恋人将手覆盖在他再次勃起的阴茎上帮他撸动起来，勇利无比温柔的吻着他的身体，同时下身的撞击却毫不留情，几乎让维克多简直产生了正在照顾着他和操干着他的根本就不是同一个人的错觉。

渐渐接近高潮，勇利也越来越无法克制撞击的力度和速度，维克多在他的攻击中几乎毫无招架之力，无法忍耐的发出沙哑的呻吟，双眼禁闭，头颅高高昂起，连带头顶的两只兔子耳朵绷了起来。

最后维克多发出窒息一般的尖叫，阴茎仅仅射出稀薄的液体。

勇利随之也少见的射入他身体的深处。

+++ 

维克多做了一个梦。

梦中他变成了一只兔子，在一个月圆的晚上独自一只鬼使神差的溜出了温暖的小窝。

银白月光照耀着生满苦艾的巨大石块，兔子并不知道这是什么，但维克多认得出，这是一个墓地。

像是被什么引诱一样的兔子向前跑着，虽然不知道目的地却知道下一步应该踏在哪里。

啊，你就是幸运兔脚啊……

维克多很快明白了这是附着在兔脚上的兔子怨灵。

不过他此时只是梦中世界的观众罢了，对事件的任何发展都毫无办法，只能跟着兔子在墓地里跑来跑去。

兔子被银色的子弹射中的时候维克多也感到了疼，但是这一切都比不上左脚被穿着黑袍的女人生生割下来的剧痛。

维克多哭了起来，为了疼痛，为了委屈，为了自己再也没法回到温暖的小窝和深爱的妈妈身边，也为了自己莫名因为人类的私心而死去。

还有，自己好像还是个处男兔呢。

QAQ

+++

“维恰！维恰！”急切的声音。

“……嗯……勇利……？”被恋人推醒的时候维克多还有点分不清梦与现实，他迷迷糊糊的冲着勇利的影子露出微笑，“早安啊勇利，”然后他摸了摸自己的头顶，“啊，太好了耳朵没了……”

他突然听到了勇利的哭声，吓得他瞬间就清醒过来。

“勇利怎么了……F*ck！！！”

勇利先生的头上顶着和自己昨天一模一样的一对软软的兔耳朵！

”啊啊！勇利！你——“

”呜呜……维恰……“听到被叫了名字，勇利一下子就哭了起来，“呜呜……我、我一醒来就变成这个样子了……呜呜……我已经没有办法再呆在维恰的身……”

“等等等等等等等！！！！尤里奥！！尤里奥！！需要你！！为什么勇利会变成兔子，为什么变成兔子会传染！！尤里奥！！！”维克多惊慌地冲着天画板大喊了起来。

+++

正在天堂花园里的尤里奥：“吵死啦！不听人讲话的家畜！都说了是【你们两个】要当七天兔子了啊！”

塞上耳塞，尤里奥翻了个身。

至少这七天两个家伙虽然吵一点但肯定不会再有精力出门惹事害他还得跑去给他们擦屁股了。

啊，那可是憋了几百年的处男兔子怨灵的战斗力啊ｗ

金发小天使反派一样的露出了满意的笑容。

 

FIN


End file.
